Catherines Märchenstunde
by Nikolaus Hold
Summary: Ein kleiner Einblick ins Leben der frischgebackenen Eheleute Catherine und Henry Tilney. (Dies ist eine Übersetzung von "The Fairy Tales" von Rhonda F.)
1. Chapter 1

**Teil 1**

„Mrs. Tilney! Mrs. Tilney!" Fünf kleine Mädchen rannten wie ein Wirbelwind in das Wohnzimmer neben der Eingangstür des Pfarrhauses, auf der Suche nach der Frau von Henry Tilney. Im Verlauf von drei Monaten hatten die kleinen Mädchen von Woodston eine Vorliebe für Catherine entwickelt, liefen ihr nach dem sonntäglichen Gottesdienst hinterher und klammerten sich an ihren Armen, Fingern und Beinen fest. Sie fanden, dass sich die junge Mrs. Tilney hervorragend als Freundin und Spielgefährtin eignete, denn sie war immer bereit, ihre Puppen zu bewundern und mit ihnen über ihre Spiele zu sprechen.

„Hallo, Sarah, Fanny, Mary! Jane und Patty! Hallo Mädels!" rief Catherine. „Seid ihr heute bereit für eine Geschichte?"

„Oh ja bitte, Mrs. Tilney!" riefen Sarah und Fanny einmütig grinsend. Das waren die fünfjährigen Zwillinge, zusammen mit der dreijährigen Jane, von Mrs. Charles Browning, die gerade zusammen mit Mrs. Robert Jones das Wohnzimmer betrat, der Mutter der vierjährigen Mary und der dreijährigen Patty.

Catherine sah auf und begrüßte sie mit einem Lächeln. „Guten Tag, Mrs. Browning, Mrs. Jones. Wie geht es Ihnen heute?"

„Oh, liebe Mrs. Tilney, wir sind heute bei bester Gesundheit", antwortete Mrs. Jones und ihre Augen funkelten. „Wir können Ihnen gar nicht sagen, wie glücklich wir sind, dass Sie unsere Mädchen zum Geschichtenerzählen eingeladen haben! Seit Sonntag haben sie von nichts anderem gesprochen, versichere ich Ihnen."

„Meine Mädchen haben auch schon ungeduldig darauf gewartet, heute zu kommen", stimmte Mrs. Browning zu. „Sie haben ständig auf den Kalender geschaut und darauf gewartet, dass Donnerstag ist! Sie finden Gefallen an Ihnen, Mrs. Tilney! Oh, fast hätte ich vergessen zu fragen – wie geht es Mr. Tilney?"

„Ihm geht es gut, Ma'am", antwortete Catherine. „Er war gezwungen, heute morgen in aller Frühe nach Northanger zu reiten. Ich erwarte ihn am frühen Abend zurück, hoffentlich noch vor dem Abendessen." Sie hielt inne. „Ich mache mir Sorgen wegen des Wetters. Glauben Sie, dass es nach Regen aussieht?"

„Möglich, meine Liebe", sagte Mrs. Browning. „Wir haben uns am Morgen auch schon Sorgen gemacht, wollten aber die Mädchen nicht enttäuschen. Aber es macht uns nichts aus. Zu unseren Häusern ist es nicht sehr weit und die Straßen werden nicht sehr schlammig. Unsere Kutsche wird keine Probleme haben. Aber ich hoffe in Ihrem Interesse, dass Mr. Tilney rechtzeitig nach Hause kommt."

Während dieses Wortwechsels bildeten die Mädchen einen Halbkreis um einen Ohrensessel und schwatzten geräuschvoll. Catherine bot den Müttern Sitzplätze auf der anderen Seite des Raumes an, wo sie arbeiten und aufpassen konnten, ohne die Geschichte zu stören. Dann nahm sie ein neues Exemplar von Grimms Märchen zu Hand und begann zu lesen.

Catherine begann mit der klassischen Geschichte vom Aschenputtel. Die Mädchen hörten konzentriert zu, beugte sich in gespannter Erwartung vor und die Gefühle, die ihre Gesichter ausdrückten, veränderten sich mit den Irrungen und Wirrungen der Handlung. Catherines romantische Empfindungen führten dazu, dass sie voller Gefühl und Ergriffenheit vorlas, so dass die Mädchen gefesselt und nicht in der Lage waren, ihre Aufmerksamkeit abzuwenden.

_... Das Mädchen ging jeden Tag hinaus zu dem Grabe der Mutter und weinte und blieb fromm und gut. Als der Winter kam, deckte der Schnee ein weißes Tüchlein auf das Grab, und als die Sonne im Frühjahr es wieder herabgezogen hatte, nahm sich der Mann eine andere Frau. ..._

_... Sie nahmen ihm seine schönen Kleider weg, zogen ihm einen grauen alten Kittel an und gaben ihm hölzerne Schuhe. ..._

_... Da brachte das Mädchen die Schüssel der Stiefmutter, freute sich und glaubte, es dürfte nun mit auf die Hochzeit gehen. Aber sie sprach: „Nein, Aschenputtel, du hast keine Kleider und kannst nicht tanzen: du wirst nur ausgelacht." ..._

_... Es tanzte, bis es Abend war, da wollte es nach Haus gehen. Der Königssohn aber sprach: „Ich gehe mit und begleite dich", denn er wollte sehen, wem das schöne Mädchen angehörte. Sie entwischte ihm aber und sprang in das Taubenhaus. ..._

Catherine musste die Geschichte kurz unterbrechen, um eine Lampe anzuzünden, die in der Nähe stand, und darum zu bitten, dass das Feuer geschürt würde. Dunkle Wolken bedeckten den Himmel und der Wind begann zu heulen. Die Mädchen sahen sie an und warteten auf die Fortsetzung der Geschichte, waren sich aber der plötzlichen Kälte gar nicht bewusst. Nur die kleine Patty schauderte spürbar und griff nach der nächsten Decke.

„Mei o mei, es beginnt zu stürmen", bemerkte Mrs. Jones. „Diese Wolken sind so Unheil verkündend."

Nun war Catherine an der Reihe zu zittern. „Ich frage mich, wo Henry ist?" sinnierte sie.

Ein dunkler Regen begann wild gegen die Glasscheiben der Fenster zu prasseln.


	2. Chapter 2

**Teil 2**

„Ich bin sicher, dass Ihr vortrefflicher Mann bald zu Hause sein wird, meine Liebe", beruhigte Mrs. Browning die beinahe verzweifelte Catherine. „Es bringt nichts, sich groß Sorgen darüber zu machen. Bitte, meine Liebe, fahren Sie mit der Geschichte fort. Das wird Sie auf andere Gedanken bringen." Sie und Mrs. Jones wechselten einen wissenden Blick – sie erinnerten sich an die unsinnigen Ängste, die Frischverheiratete umeinander verspürten. Catherine willigte ein.

_... Da wusch es sich erst Hände und Angesicht rein, ging dann hin und neigte sich vor dem Königssohn, der ihm den goldenen Schuh reichte. ..._

„Ich habe diese Geschichte geliebt, Ma'am!" rief Mary, als Catherine mit Aschenputtel fertig war.

„Schöön", sagte Jane in ihrem dreijährigen Gezwitscher.

Mittlerweile war der Sturm fast auf seinem Höhepunkt. Die Frauen konnten sehen, wie der Wind draußen über die Felder peitschte, und der Regen war geräuschvoll. „Vielleicht sollten wir noch ein wenig abwarten", meinte Mrs. Jones. „Eventuell lässt es ein wenig nach und wir werden es alle noch vor dem Abendessen nach Hause schaffen."

Mrs. Browning war einverstanden. „Schlechter kann es nicht werden." Sie lächelte Catherine zu.

„Können wir das da lesen?" bat Sarah.

„Der Wolf und die sieben Geißlein? Oh, ich weiß nicht so recht ..."

„Oh, bitte, Mrs. Tilney!" unterbrachen sie die Mädchen.

Da sie keine Anzeichen von Einspruch von Seiten der Mütter sah, die in Ihre Unterhaltung vertieft waren, begann Catherine widerwillig mit der Geschichte.

_... Es war einmal eine alte Geis, die hatte sieben junge Geißlein, und hatte sie lieb, wie eine Mutter ihre Kinder lieb hat. Eines Tages wollte sie in den Wald und Futter holen, da rief sie alle sieben herbei und sprach „liebe Kinder, ich will hinaus in den Wald, seid auf eurer Hut vor dem Wolf, wenn er herein kommt, so frisst er Euch alle mit Haut und Haar." ..._

_... Da lief der Wolf zu einem Bäcker und sprach „ich habe mich an den Fuß gestoßen, streich mir Teig darüber." Und als ihm der Bäcker die Pfote bestrichen hatte, so lief er zum Müller und sprach „streu mir weißes Mehl auf meine Pfote." ..._

_... Nun ging der Bösewicht zum drittenmal zu der Haustüre, klopfte an und sprach „macht mir auf, Kinder, euer liebes Mütterchen ist heim gekommen und hat jedem von Euch etwas aus dem Walde mitgebracht." Die Geißlein riefen „zeig uns erst deine Pfote, damit wir wissen dass du unser liebes Mütterchen bist." Da legte er die Pfote ins Fenster, und als sie sahen dass sie weiß war, so glaubten sie es wäre alles wahr, was er sagte, und machten die Türe auf. Wer aber hereinkam, das war der Wolf. Sie erschraken und wollten sich verstecken. Das eine sprang unter den Tisch, das zweite ins Bett, das dritte in den Ofen, das vierte in die Küche, das fünfte in den Schrank, das sechste unter die Waschschüssel, das siebente in den Kasten der Wanduhr. Aber der Wolf fand sie alle und machte nicht langes Federlesen: eins nach dem andern schluckte er in seinen Rachen ..._

Plötzlich fegte ein Windstoß durchs Zimmer und blies ein paar von den Kerzen aus.

Die Mädchen begannen zu schreien: „Der Wolf! Der Wolf!"

Catherine schreckte auf. Eine Gestalt erschien in der Diele.


	3. Chapter 3

**Teil 3**

„Ahhh!" kreischten die Mädchen, und rannten, um sich zu verstecken.

Es war Henry Tilney, triefend nass und erschöpft stand er mit einem Ausdruck völliger Verblüffung und guter Laune da. Er sah seine Frau an, die verzweifelt versuchte, die Kinder unter dem Tisch zu beruhigen, während ihre Mütter die anderen hinter dem Sofa hervorzerrten. Das Buch auf dem Tisch war bei „Der Wolf und die sieben Geißlein" geöffnet und er erkannte, wofür man ihn irrtümlich gehalten hatte. Henry Tilney als der große, böse Wolf, bereit, die Gäste in seinem eigenen Haus zu fressen? Er lachte schallend!

Sein Lachen legte sich schnell, als seine Frau ihm einen genervten Blick zuwarf, und er wandte sich schnell der Begrüßung von Mrs. Browning und Mrs. Jones zu. „Nun, ich sehe, ich habe eine Geschichte unterbrochen und es sogar geschafft, dabei eine Rolle zu spielen", sagte Henry mit Lachfältchen an den Augen. „Wie war Ihr Besuch, Mrs. Browning, Mrs. Jones?"

„Gut, Sir, wir haben unseren Aufenthalt sehr genossen und die Mädchen auch, abgesehen von dem Schrecken, den wir erlitten haben" lachte Mrs. Jones. Aber ich denke, wir müssen unseren Besuch jetzt beenden. Ich glaube, Mrs. Tilney braucht etwas Ruhe."

Catherine war damit beschäftigt, die Mädchen zu umarmen und anzuziehen, ihre Nerven zu beruhigen und den Wunsch auszudrücken, dass sie bald wieder für eine Geschichte kämen, vorzugsweise bei schönem Wetter. Ihre Besorgnis um ihre jungen Freunde hatte sie ganz davon abgehalten, ihren Mann zu begrüßen.

Die Kutsche wurde gerufen und die Familien wurden unter einem Meer von Regenschirmen losgeschickt. Erst dann entspannten sich Catherines Schultern etwas.

Catherine sah zu, wie die Kutsche die Straße hinunterfuhr. Dann drehte sie sich um, um endlich ihren Mann zu begrüßen; zu ihrer Überraschung musste sie aber feststellen, dass er das Zimmer verlassen hatte. „Er war doch eben noch hier", überlegte sie leise.

„Henry?" rief Catherine. Sie ging den Flur entlang zum Schlafzimmer. Er zog höchstwahrscheinlich seine nassen Kleider aus, dachte sie. Sie öffnete die Tür des Zimmers, schaute hinein und rief wieder: „Henry?"

Keine Antwort.

Aber da waren weiße Fliederblüten auf dem Boden (jugendliche Unschuld). Dann bemerkte sie rosa Ranunkeln, die zehn Meter entfernt lagen (ich bin von Ihrem Charme geblendet).

_Was kann das bedeuten?_ fragte sich Catherine. _Wo kann er sein?_

Die Spuren gingen den Flur entlang weiter. Maiglöckchen (Rückkehr des Glücks), dann ein Veilchen (Treue). _Warum habe ich die nicht vorher im Flur bemerkt?_ dachte Catherine.

Da, an der Tür des Esszimmers, lag noch eine Iris – eine rote Schwertlilie (feurige Liebe). Weißes Pfefferkraut war auf halbem Weg zwischen der Tür und dem Tisch (Leidenschaft).

Catherine war schwindlig, sie lächelte breit. Man würde nicht glauben, dass sie gerade eine Krise durchgestanden hatte. Ihre Schritte waren leicht, ihr Herz schlug wie wild und ihr Kopf schwebte in den Wolken.

Sie blickte auf den Tisch, wo ein Blumenstrauß in einer Vase steckte (Galanterie). Der Strauß bestand aus Rosen (Liebe), Vergissmeinnicht (Erinnerung), und Weißdorn (Hoffnung).

Das Klavier begann zu spielen, als Catherine eine Geranie auf ihren Teller bemerkte (ich fordere Sie zum nächsten Tanz auf).


	4. Chapter 4

**Teil 4**

Henry betrat in voller Abendkleidung vom anderen Eingang aus den Raum und begrüßte seine Frau mit einer Verbeugung. „Guten Abend, Liebste. Ich habe gehofft, dass du deinen Weg hierher findest." Er neigte den Kopf und lächelte, wobei sein noch feuchtes Haar an einer Seite herunterhing.

Catherine, die Arme voller Blumen, grinste. „Oh, Henry, wo hast du die her?" sagte sie und deutete auf die Blumen in ihren Armen.

„Ich habe auf dem Nachhauseweg Sir Thomas besucht, um einige Angelegenheiten der Pfarrgemeinde zu besprechen, und habe ihn in seinem Gewächshaus angetroffen. Ich habe nie bemerkt, dass Sir Thomas so ein Pflanzenexperte ist. Er verfügt über eine umfangreiche Sammlung sowohl von seltenen und exotischen Pflanzen, als auch von einheimischen, im Gewächshaus und draußen im ganzen Garten. Die Idee, für dich Blumen mit nach Hause zu bringen, die nicht unbedingt zusammenpassen, aber eine Bedeutung haben, entstand, während ich mich mit ihm unterhielt", erklärte Henry. „Das Wetter war so schlecht, dass ich besorgt war, sie würden ruiniert sein, bevor du sie bekommst, aber sie haben sich ganz gut gehalten."

Er hielt inne und sah seine Frau aufmerksam an. „Diese würde hier besser aussehen", sagte er, als er ein Vergissmeinnicht in Catherines Haar steckte. „Obwohl es ziemlich armselig und schäbig aussieht im Vergleich zu dir."

Catherine wurde rot. „Ich fürchte, mein Kleid wird den Blumen nicht gerecht – ich bin nicht zum Dinner angekleidet."

„Nachmittag oder Abend, du siehst immer schön aus. Aber vielleicht willst du dich umziehen gehen", sagte Henry. „Und wenn du zurückkommst, Madam, würde ich mich geehrt fühlen, wenn du mit mir tanzen würdest."

Catherine grinste, biss sich auf die Lippe und lief willig davon, um sich anzukleiden.

Bei der Rückkehr seiner Frau war Henry Tilney erst einmal etwas fassungslos. Ihr Kleid war weinrot und komplettierte ihr dunkles Haar, in dem die Blumen, die er ihr geschenkt hatte, wie eine Krone angeordnet waren. Ihre Wangen waren rosig vor Aufregung und ihren Mund umspielte ein kleines Lächeln. Er streckte sich unbewusst und hielt den Atem an.

„Oh, meine Catherine, du siehst hinreißend aus."

Sie schaute ihn an, nicht mit ihrem typischen unschuldsvollen Blick aus großen Augen, sondern mit einem, der erwartungsvoll funkelte. „Danke, Henry", antwortete sie und drehte geistesabwesend an einer Locke an ihrem Hals. „Oder soll ich dich Märchenprinz nennen? Weil ich mich jetzt wie eine königliche Hoheit fühle."

„Ich wäre lieber ein Märchenprinz als der Wolf, der die Geißlein frisst, meine Liebe", neckte er und erinnerte Catherine somit an die Ereignisse des Nachmittags. Er lächelte. „Sind Sie bereit für den Ball, Aschenputtel?"

Henry nahm ihre Hand und führte sie ins Wohnzimmer, wo Mrs. Herring, die Haushälterin, einen Walzer spielte. Dort schmolz Catherines Tag - voller Freude und auch Stress – dahin, als sie einen Tanz wie im Märchen in den Armen ihres schönen Prinzen tanzte.

**Ende**


End file.
